Fabian Rutter
Between hunting for clues for the next big mystery, school work and juggling relationship problems, poor Fabian has got his hands quite full. Last year, he was the lovable nerd, but this year, he has two girls pining for his attention. Who will win Fabian's heart? Will it be clever Nina or Joy, an old friend with a big crush? Now that Fabina broke up, Joy's got an open door but what will Nina do about it? About Fabian was Nina's only friend from the beginning of the series, and the only one who stood up for her when Patricia started to insult her. He often went to the attic with Nina to find clues about the hidden treasure in the House of Anubis. He, Nina and, later, Amber were the only ones who go or even know that they go to regular trips to the attic to try to find clues about the supposedly hidden treasure in the house. They also started a club, Sibuna, trying to figure out the mystery and saying that whatever snooping they do must be kept a secret. In her diary, Nina described Fabian as "geek chic" and "sweet." He has feelings for Nina. In Season 2, they become a couple, but break up, yet still have feelings for each other. In the beginning of the series, Patricia started making Nina's life in Anubis House miserable. Fabian then started to hang out with Patricia less and less as a result. She then started to give Nina and Fabian both a hard time for sneaking about and whispering to each other. Fabian just told Nina to ignore her. Later on, Patricia joined Sibuna and he seemed to be okay about it. In Season 2 , we learned that he can't dance. He seems to be a pushover as he is not able to stand up for himself, and lets other people control him. He also seems to have no backbone and after Nina's Gran told him to step up his game, Fabian didn't realize he had a game to step up. He and Nina got back together in the Season 2 finale. Relationships 'Nina Martin' (2011 - present; Girlfriend, Best Friend, Crush) Fabian is the nicest one to Nina when she first arrives. He gives her the warmest welcome and actually treats her like a person instead of an "alien from planet Mars" like Alfie did. Also, he told his roommate Mick that Nina looks nice in the first episode. When Nina was told about a treasure in Anubis House, she only tells him about the secret and the others by accident. They sneak out at night together to look for more hidden secrets and eventually get caught by Amber. Throughout the rest of the season, Nina tells almost everything she thinks of that may benefit the treasure hunt to Fabian instead of anyone else. Everyone thinks they are dating or should date or that they like each other. He also told Nina (by accident) she has pretty eyes. As of the season finale, Nina and Fabian have their first kiss at Prom. Nick has confirmed that they are dating in Season 2. In the sneak peek of House of Hello on Nick.com, Fabian and Nina almost kiss but Jerome ruins the moment as he points out the living room is an eating area. Later on in the season, they break up due to a misunderstanding. Although they broke up, it is shown that they both still have feelings for one another. He told Amber that he still has feelings for Nina and he also told Joy he is not over Nina. At the end of Season 2, he asks Nina out again and she accepts. (See Fabina) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown - present; "Study Buddy", Friend) Fabian and Joy are known to have history. In the first episode, Joy falls onto Fabian's leg while Patricia is recording her. She and Fabian seem rather close to one another. She also looks at the book that he's reading and gives him a questioning look. Fabi an smiles at her and tells her that it is a good book. Also in the background, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. After Joy disappears, Fabian seems a bit worried about her. He is also very excited when the email from Joy comes (even though it actually wasn't from her). Nick.com has a connection of the characters and when Fabian and Joy are connected Fabian's says he just wants to be friends while Joy's says she wants to break up Fabian and Nina. Joy's got an open door, but will Nina stop her and get back together with Fabian? In House of Collections / House of Speculation , it is said that Joy is Fabian's oldest friend. In House of Freeze / House of Timeout Fabian tells Joy that she has done a horrible thing, and refuses to talk with her or hear her explanation. By the end of Season 2, they both decided that they were better off as friends. (See Jabian) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown - present; Close Friend) Mick is Fabian's roommate and he often helps him out with his problems with Amber. They are really good friends and Mick knows that Fabian likes Nina. In the first episode, Mick asked Fabian what he thought of Nina and Fabian said that she looked nice. Afterwards, Mick teases him about it. They were also practicing their dancing for the prom, to which everyone applauds to. When Mick moved to Australia he said that he was suprised to see that "Eddie was in Mick's bed". (See Mickbian) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown - present; Friend) Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk and that he needs to be nicer. He also forces Jerome to tell Mick the truth about why Amber was mad at M ick. They weren't together much in the first half of the season, but near the end of the season, he and Jerome began to accept each other and could possibly be considered friends. But in Season 2, after Nina and Fabian announced that they broke up, Jerome started to tease them, which Fabian replied to him by calling him a creep. (See Ferome) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown - present; Friend) Fabian is just friends with Mara. He also tells her that Nina was crying in the hallway. They also agreed that it wasn't right for everyone to be unwelcoming to Nina. Other than that, the two do not interact much with each other, even though due to their similiar personalities, they could turn out to be friends. In Season 2, when Mara is threatened to be expelled, he is amung the people who stand up for her, saying 'You can't expel her, she's done more for this school then most of us put together", which means he knows how smart she is. He is also very grateful for Mara's help, because she helps him analyze a potion without asking questions. It is also proved that Mara is smarter, academically than Fabian, because she knew how to analyze the potion and he 'didn't have a clue'. They will get nothing but closer throughout the series. Alfie Lewis' ' (Unknown - present; Friend) Fabian thinks that Alfie is a goof. However, he is very worried about him after Alfie goes into shock. A few episodes after that, he and Patricia tell him about Sibuna and he gets initiated in. Fabian was present during Alfie's Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice. From then on, the two have become closer. In Season 2, when Alfie gets stuck in the tunnel, Fabian is worried and saves him and Amber. (See Falfie) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown - present; Close Friend) Fabian and Amber don't have much interaction in the beginning of the series, and seem to almost ignore each other. Both of t hem were concerned when Nina was locked in the attic because of Patricia. However, after Sibuna is formed, the two become friends, both devoted to finding out the secrets of the Anubis House. Amber also knows that Fabian likes Nina and wants them together (Amber is a known Fabina shipper and is known to have come up with the name.) (See Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown - present; Close Friend) Fabian thinks Patricia is mean to Nina and wants her to stop blaming Nina for Joy's disappearance. Patricia may be jealous of Fabian liking Nina and hanging out with Nina all the time. It is hinted that Patricia and Fabian were good friends before Joy disappeared, although they weren't talking to each other because Fabian accused Patricia of being a "witch" to Nina. However, they are now friends again since Patricia joined Sibuna along with him, Nina, and Amber. In one episode, Fabian says, "I'm so happy I could kiss you!" and Nina looks upset to that. In the Season Finale, Fabian, instead of asking Nina to the prom, asks Patricia if she is going with someone which leads Nina to think that Fabian has a crush on Patricia instead of her, but then Fabian finally gets up the courage to ask Nina to prom. (See Fabicia) 'Eddie Miller ' (2012 - present; roommates) Fabian and Eddie become roommates when Mick leaves for Australia. Their personalities definitely clash as seen in their room. When Eddie says that Nina is the best thing he's heard since he arrived, Fabian grows jealous. Fabian has only been seen talking to Eddie once when he was talking to him about Patricia. Quotes *''"Joy, just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth reading"'' - Fabian to Joy in House of Secrets / House of Attitude *''"In girl language, jewelry might as well be a proposal."'' *"I guess I am just.... a crazy person!" - Fabian to Nina *''"She's just my study buddy."'' - Fabian talking about Joy *''"You're my best friend."'' - Fabian to Nina *''"Take a look at my pin collection Gustav!"'' - Fabian joking about Victor *''"So I spend a lot of time at the library. That doesn't mean I'm a massive nerd!"'' *''"And now you're a zombie!"'' - Fabian to Eddie *''"If you mean crazy by trying to help you ... then guilty as charged!"'' - Fabian to Nina *''"There are somethings I can never forget"'' - Fabian says to Nina *''"My calculator watch!" - Fabian to Alfie'' *''"What are you going on about now Alfie?"'' *''"Quiet! Quiet, a funny story."'' Trivia *He is the first male member of Sibuna. *He is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the other two being Nina Martin and Amber Millington. *Nina kissed him in the Season 1 finale. *He has a habit of signing his notes "Love, Fabian x." This is seen when he writes a poem for Nina and when he writes himself a note concerning Vera. *He is rumored to still loves Nina Martin, even though they have already broken up. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Fabian Ruitenburg. *Fabian was the first friend of Nina Martin since Nina moved to England. *He plays the guitar and acted awfully embarrased when Nina found him practicing. *He was the first to figure out the puzzle pieces were really the broken Ankh Cup *Nina said she loves him in the Season 1 finale. *He and Mara somewhat share the same person ality; smart and kind. It is also shown when the school was asking for someone to volunteer for the bid, Fabian and Mara were the first two to raise their hands before Joy and Nina. They are also the closest ones to Mick. *In the House of Confrontation / House of Alarms episode when Fabian is with Nina and Amber, Alfie and Jerome walk in with a skeleton and Jerome jokingly tells Fabian to help his lost and dead girlfriend and kiss it as if it's Joy. *His uncle is Ade Rutter. *His godfather is Jasper. *In Season 2, he is cursed and his arm bears the Mark of Anubis marking him cursed along with Nina. *There may be a possible reconcilliation of Fabina. *He is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. *He and Joy have been friends the longest. As in, Joy and Fabian met before they met any of their other friends. Gallery Visit gallery here. Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Category:Sibuna